Love Never Dies
by CakeQueenie
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.


**Keep in mind, I don't own Twilight...**

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I turned around and saw Lauren walking over to me. I don't like her but I was raised to be a gentleman so I can't just ignore her.

"I noticed you didn't have lunch today so I thought maybe we could go out for dinner?"

"Lauren…" It's always been the same with her. I pray to God that one day she'll learn and stop harassing me but for the last couple of years I had to endure her persistence. Lauren only wants me for my status as a doctor and for my money. Don't ask me why, but women always find a doctor really attractive - at least that's what Bella always taught me. Thinking of Bella makes me smile. She's the only woman that has ever captured my heart. The only girl I ever fell in love with. She was all of my firsts: my first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first time, my first love, my first lo…. No, I'm not even going there. Not with Tanya still looking closely at me.

"I really just have to get going NOW, Lauren. I'm sorry."

"Oh…okay, well maybe next time. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Lauren looked a little heart-broken although by now she should have figured me out. She should be able to tell that I will always decline her propositions.

I kept on going to my car. As a doctor, my time at home and with my family was limited so I couldn't wait to get to the kindergarten to get my boy. Once in the car I realized that I had to hurry up. School was already over and little Edward didn't like it if he was the only left with his teacher. Though I couldn't blame him, Tanya wasn't the best teacher for kids. She was even worse than Lauren. I was thinking of taking him out of there and try to find another school for him but then again, he had his friends there and I didn't want to make little Edwards life any harder than it already was. He just turned eight and I couldn't be more proud of him. He was really smart and good-looking. Thankfully he got that from his mother. He had Bella's beautiful, big brown eyes and her chocolate brown hair colour mixed with a bit of my bronze colour and he was as pale as her. He was already very interested in Literature and that was definitely Bella's side as well. I never had much interest in books besides the medical ones. Funny that Bella and I actually met in a library for the first time. It's been almost 14 years now.

I was in my first year in med school and I had to do some research. In school I was always one of those guys who avoided the library whenever they could and I can proudly say that I've actually never been in one before that time in med school. So you can imagine how I felt that time. Completely overwhelmed by all those books and the old smell of them. That library was definitely too big for me. All I knew was the title of the book that I needed but that didn't really help find its position. I walked some aisles up and down without knowing where I actually was after a couple of minutes. I felt like I was caught in a maze. And I couldn't ask anyone either because who knew who was working there and who was just as clueless as I was? It's not like the people working there were wearing a uniform or something like that! So I just kept going. After what felt like hours I saw someone standing on a ladder sorting out the books. That meant they were working there right? Who else had the permission to do that? So I walked up there.

"Uhmm...Excuse me, but I'm looking for a book ad I seriously can't find it. So maybe you could help me? I'm pretty lost here and I was already searching for that damned book for what feels like a couple of hours and I have no idea where else to look. Embarrassingly enough it's my first time in a library as well, so...yeah... Can you help me?"

I looked up to see the person still sorting out the books and putting them in what seemed like a different order. It seemed like it was a girl standing there but she didn't acknowledge me at all.

"Hey! Excuse me?"

Still no answer so I tried to knock on the wood of the ladder. All of a sudden she turned around and it seemed like she didn't expect anyone talking to her because the next second she was falling down that ladder with a loud shriek. Thank God I had good reflexes so I was able to catch her. But still we both fell down – her a bit cushioned by me. After the shock of falling she tried to get up apologizing the whole time.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me. Are you alright? Do you need help getting up? Are you okay? What's wrong? Why don't you get up? Do I need to call a doctor? Please say something. I'm really sorry. I was listening to music. I know I'm not supposed to do that while working. Please don't tell my boss. I really am sorry. Are you ready to get up now? You're kind of scaring me here. Say Something!"

All I could was staring at her. She was a cute young girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She looked very petite. Then I realised that I was still on the ground and she was almost screaming at me to get up.

"I need a book" was all I could say.

She sighed in relief but looked apprehensive when I got up. She seemed a bit intimidated by my height. She was even shorter than I imagined. She could barely reach my chest with the top of her head. She quickly looked down to the ground and muttered an "okay".I told her which book and she guided me toward the right aisle. And then she left but not without apologizing again but still not looking up anymore.

I took the book and sat down at one of the tables to do my research. But all I could was to think of her so I walked back to her again. This time she was standing next to the ladder and she quickly noticed me.

"Hey, I hope I won't startle you again? I should apologize for scaring you. I should have been more cautious. So You need to forgive ME. And I hope You didn't hurt yourself? You went back so fast I couldn't talk to you any more..."

Still not looking at me she replied with an "I'm fine" and turned away. I took her hand in mine and turned her to me again.

Still with her hand in mine I said "I'm Edward" and smiled at her.

She then looked up at me and blushed while telling me that her name was Bella. That was the moment I fell in love with her. The moment we became inseparable. The rest as they say is history!

By now I arrived at the school. I was 35 minutes late and I knew Edward Junior would give me hell for that when we were alone. I walked up to his classroom and saw him sitting at his table with Tanya sitting next to him trying to get him to talk to her.

Little Edward saw me then and lightened up for a second before scowling at me. I laughed out loud. He was definitely mad at me!

"Daddy!" he shouted and came over to me.

Tanya then raised her head at me and smiled. I took EJ in my arms and cuddled him like I haven't seen him in ages though it's only been a couple of hours. Still too much in an affectionate family like ours. I was glad he wasn't in that age yet where he hated being cuddled. No matter how mad he was he still liked being close to me.

Tanya then came over to me as well a little to close if you ask me.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you, Tanya. And I'm sorry, I'll try to be on time tomorrow."

"No worries, Edward. I know how demanding your job is. You know how I like watching over Edward Junior here. He's an angel although he could lighten up a bit and talk a bit more also in class but you already know that!"

"Yeah, still thanks, Tanya. You ready to go now, man?"

"Sure Dad."

"Hey Edward, what would you say if I come with you? You must be tired after working so much and I could cook something for you both? That would be no problem at all."

"Tanya, you know I have to decline and my wife wouldn't be happy to see me with another woman! Little Ed and I still have somewhere to be and then we'll cook us something great. What do you say, Little man?"

"Let's go Dad, I wanna see mum!"

"Alright kiddo let's head out. Bye Tanya, see you tomorrow!"

Edward Junior and I went out without waiting for an answer from Tanya.

Once we sat in the car Edward started talking to me about school. I really couldn't understand how everyone said he was a quiet boy.

"And I wrote a poem for Mummy."

"Really ? That's great. You can give it to her today then. I just have to stop to get some flowers for her and then we'll head over to her. What do you say?"

"Thanks Dad!"

I smiled at him. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was with him. He was the greatest gift of my life. I couldn't have asked for a better boy.

I stopped to get some flowers for my beautiful wife. I bought a huge bouquet with her favourite flowers - white lilies!

When I was back in the car EJ took the flowers and told me numerous times how lucky his mummy was and that she'll love them. When I stopped the car again, he began to be quiet. I knew that he still found it hard to be here but his excitement to be close to his mum was too great to stay at home while I went to visit her.

I took his hand in mine and together with his poem and my flowers in our hands we went down the path. We sat down at the bench and put down his poem, kissing it before putting it on the ground.

"I wrote it for you Mummy. I hope you'll like it. My teacher said it was really good and she even called me the next big writer. I hope I'll be able to write just like you did. And I can't wait until I'm big enough to read your books. School is good. And I'm also always eating my vegetables - Daddy makes me! Hmm... what else to tell you?

I really miss you Mummy. I know you wouldn't want me to say that but it's the truth. Sometimes I wish I could just feel your arms around me. And then Daddy comes up to me and hugs me really tight. You know, I love my Daddy but sometimes I just need you Mum!" He then starts to cry and I can't keep my emotions in check anymore. I take him into my arms and sit with him on the ground.

"She's with you everywhere you go, honey. You mum loves you very much and you know that, right?" He nods. "No matter what, she's always here – in your heart!" He is still sobbing quietly but calms down a bit. I then take my turn to talk to my Bella.

"Hey Babe... I hope you're not too sad that we're both crying here now. We just both really miss you. I can't stand those women chasing after me and EJ really missed your cooking. Me as well, by the way. I think we both lost too much weight already" I tried to laugh while trying not to cry.

"Hmm, Little man, what do you say? Daddy's cooking is not bad either is it?" That makes him crack a small smile as well. He knows that we'll probably have Mac'n'Cheese today!

"Bells, I hope you're doing fine and I know that you're proud of our little boy here, because I am! He's the best you could have ever given me! Nothing could be better, only maybe sharing the joy with you!"

EJ looks up to me and cries a bit more. I know that he can't take any more so I get up and get back to the bench and try not to listen to give him some time with his mummy.

When comes over to me I go over to where my Bella is.

"I love you, Babe... I'm afraid there's nothing else to say. I miss you every day and I still can't believe you're gone but I don't think I will ever get used to it. And I don't want to get used to it. I love you more than anything and none of us will ever forget you. You're the best mummy, the best wife, the best friend someone could ever ask for. I thank God every day for the time I could spend with you. I love you, Darling. Never forget that! Our love only grows!"

I get up and kiss her gravestone, whisper an "I love you" and go back to my boy. I know that it's still hard for him, even after almost 4 years. I still talk to him about her every day. He'll never forget what an amazing woman his mother is, no matter where she might be at the moment. In our hearts we all are one!


End file.
